Warrior Gathering
by Jason Barnett
Summary: Ellen Brand's Morphin Warriors meet Chris Sedlacek's Gem Warriors


Warrior Gathering  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in the story are property of Saban except Kevin and Shariss. They and the Gem Warrior concept belong to Chris Sedlacek. The Morphin Warrior concept belongs to Ellen Brand. This story is done with their permission but not Saban's. No money is being made off this story. Feedback would be very appreciated.  
******  
  
The Morphin Warriors and Tommy appeared amidst a pile of ruins. "What just happened, Billy?"  
  
"I've got no idea, Jason, I can only assume whatever it was transported us to a new dimension." He looked a little pale and shaky.  
  
"Back home?" Kim asked.  
  
"Pray that we aren't," Trini stated. For the first time the others took a good look around.  
  
"This was the Power Chamber, wasn't it?" Zack gulped.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Let's get searching," Tommy ordered. "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
The group tried their respective morphing calls but were shocked when nothing happened. Tommy attempted to blow away some chunks of debris but couldn't summon any magic when he called it. Billy then attempted his Ninjetti call.  
  
"Nothing. Do you know how many different types of wards would have to be in place to dirupt this many types of powers."  
  
Finally Tommy attempted his Zeo powers.  
  
"Zeo Ranger Five, Red."  
  
"Alright, it worked. Alright people, let's get digging."  
******  
  
The Gem Warriors and Rito were sitting in the cave they had adopted as a base. Adam and Trini were carefully examining Rito's teleportation belt.  
  
"I think we could duplicate this with a little effort," Trini stated.  
  
"But we need some parts to do it. We might be able to salvage somethingfrom the remains of the Power Chamber."  
  
"Well, that's where we're heading then," Kat ordered. Rito took his belt back and programmed in the appropriate coordinates. The Gem Warriors gathered close and they teleported.  
  
When they arrived they found the Morphin Warriors and Zeo Rangers 5 already digging through the rubble.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Kat yelled. Her voice would would tolerate no disobiedience. The six stopped and turned. "Who are you all! I want answers! Trini is with us, Billy is on Aquitar and all the others are dead."  
  
The dimensional aliens began to explain their situation.  
******  
  
Aquitar  
  
The attack on Earth had not gone unnoticed by galactic society. The former Astro Rangers had headed for Aquitar and the only other team familiar with the planet, the former Aquitian Rangers and the one time Blue Ranger of Earth, Billy Cranston. Some of the teams were busy loading a supply of Aquitian water onto the Astro Megaship. Andros, Karone, Delphine, Cestro, and Billy were discussing options.  
  
"We have no powers and no major weapons, save the Astro Megaship," Cestro stated their problem plainly.  
  
"We may have a way to get powers," Andros told them. He held up his Battlizer. "The first time I morphed this way I was in an area where my access to the Morphin Grid was blocked. However, I haven't used this since the final battle, so it may nort work. Also the one time I used it while unmorphed the transformation was agonizing."  
  
"If this is truly the way to gain new powers and protecting the universe from the remaining evil then no true Ranger would reject it due to a little pain," Delphine stated with certainty.  
  
Billy took the Battlizer. "Cestro and I will see what we can do with it."  
  
Andros and Delphine stayed allowing Karone to brief them on what she knew of Dark Specter.  
******  
  
A small spaceship hurtled towards the embattled planet.  
  
"What are your powers' state since the last battle?" one of the passengers asked the two pilots.  
  
"My personal powers are the same as they always were. However, the Warrior Wheel was destroyed and Pyramidas was damaged severely," the Gold Zeo Ranger replied. "It may be beyond repair."  
  
"My ruby was partially powered by the Grid. I can no longer turn invisible but it retains enough energy to power my armor."  
  
"What about your Zord?" the second pasenger asked.  
  
"i never had a Zord. Artillitron was a carrier for the the RescueZords given to me by the person who created them. I merely piloted it briefly. While it should be mostly intact, it's only weapons systems where destroyed when Divatox's Goldgoyle destroyed the Rescue MegaZord."  
  
"I'm very sorry about that," the third passenger apoligized.  
  
"I hold no grudges against you, Divatox."  
  
"No one does. You were different people then. But with you, Rita and Zedd provide us with your knowledge we should be able to defeat our enemies."  
  
"Do you think the reports of my brother switching sides are true?" Rita asked hopefully.  
  
"We can only hope they are," Zedd stated. "And if they arethenI obviously underestimated his intelligence."  
******  
  
The six travelers had finished their story and Kat's telepathy had allowed her to be sure it was true.  
  
"Could you tell us why you're with Rito? And why your hair and eyes look like they do?" Jason asked.  
  
"Trini the emerald warrior, took the initiative now. She told them how Zordon had sacrificed himself to destroy the evil in the universe. The few survivors had come together to murder the former Rangers of Earth andconquer the planet. How they had destroyed Washington D.C while they killed all but four of the former Rangers still on Earth and they might have killed them all if Rito hadn't had a change of heart. That Rito had given the few survivors and Skull a fighting chance to save Earht by giving them five ancient, magical gems.  
  
The Morphin Warriors had slumped down on the rubble hearing the story. "Washington was wiped out. Zordon's dead. So are most of us. The Morphin Grid is gone." Kim sounded close to tears. Even if this wasn't her reality these were versions of people they knew and cared about.  
  
"I guess that explains why we couldn't morph and Tommy can't use his magic," Zack noted.  
  
"And why I feel so lousy," Billy groaned.  
  
"Magic? And if Billy isn't doing well then why aren't all of you feeling ill?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm a wizard," Tommy informed him. 'No need to tell them Master Vile's my father.' "And Billy's Ninjett."  
  
"So? I don't know if thet means anything to the others but I was never a Ranger. Explain it to me."  
  
"As Ninjetti I have a spiritual link to the Grid as well as a physical one. That's fine in our realiy. The Morphin Grid is indestructable there. But since it no longer exists in this reality... there's a hole in my soul so speak."  
  
"Did any of the government survive?" Trini asked.  
  
"Yes. The vice president was campaining for the election and there were some senators and representatives out of Washington at the time so the U.S. isn't totally leaderless."  
  
"Have you found anything salvagable?" Kat asked Jason.  
  
"Some stuff, I guess. We were digging to see if anyone was buried in there, mostly."  
  
"Oh." Kat immediately turned her attention away from him. "All right, lets get digging people. We need working parts for the teleportation belts."  
  
The Gem Warriors started digging, the Morphin Warriors joining in seconds later. Rito and Tommy did most of the heavy lifting. Occasionally they found a piece of usable equipment but that was rare until they found something extremely valuable. Tommy flipped over a large chunk of one of theinner wallsto reveal several broken pieces of crystal.  
  
"Billy, get over here now!"  
  
When he arrived, Billy gasped in shock. "The Zeo Crystal, or at least what's leftof it."  
  
"Do you think it'll still work?"  
  
"In that condition? It might be used as a powersourcebut it will never be able to be used tocreate new Rangers."  
  
"Then leave it and start digging again."  
  
"Kat, don't be so shortsighted," Aisha told her. "If Billy says it might be a power source then we could use it."  
  
"Besides, if the Zeo Crystal is in that condition, what do you think the odds of anything else surviving?"  
  
"So that's it, Adam? We go back and keep working out of a cave, relying on Rito to take us where we need to be while Dark Specter and his group have a fully functional base that can destroy cities and send them anywhere."  
  
"There is another potential option."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"In our dimension the Zeo Zord holding bay could be used as a backup base. It only had the basics, scanners and a medlab, though."  
  
"It's more than we have now," Skull pointed out.  
  
"And I'm not sure that is the situation here."  
  
"It can't hurt to check and see. Lets go."  
  
They grabbed up the few pieces of crystal and Tommy and Rito telported them.  
******  
  
Serpenterra  
  
Finster had just finished applying healing creams and bandages to Scorpina's burnt back.  
  
"You should be as good as new in a few days."  
  
"Good, Ican't wait to make Aisha suffer for this. Adam has moved down to number two on my list."  
  
They left the medical area of Serpenterra for the briefing room. Klank was giving a report.  
  
"We detected the Gem Warriors a few minutes ago, in the remains of the Power Chamber."  
  
"Why didn't you inform us immediately?" Master Vile asked.  
  
"Ye were tryin' tae decide which capital city tae attack next. We did nae want te disturb ye."  
  
"It's been millenia since I faced the first Gem Warriors. I can barely remember what they were capable of. I move we send down some of Finser's putties to test their capabilities."  
  
"Ye did nae allow me te finish our report. Another reason it took so long was due te additional readings. We had two Trini's, Billy, who's still on aquitar an' four others who were confirmed kills. Besides they are nae even there anymore."  
  
"Where are they now and which kills?"  
  
"Tommy, Jason, Zack and Kimberly. They're in what was once the Zeo Zord holding bay."  
  
"Can we get into it?" Dark Specter asked.  
  
"Aye, without the Morphin Grid or Zeo Crystal it does nae have anything te keep us out."  
  
"I want to lead the Putties down," Goldar growled. "I killed Tommy myself, if there is someway he survived I want to finish him off myself."  
  
"Does anyone have a problem with that?" Dark Specter asked. No one did.  
  
"Good. Finster, prepare a Putty Patrol."  
******  
  
The heroes arrived in what was once the Zeo Zord holding bay.  
  
"The Morphin Warriors gasped at the pieces of the Zords. "What happened here?"  
  
"They were stripped out to make the TurboZords," Adam explained.  
  
Billy led them all down several corridors, then entered a dimly lit room. "Not as much here as back home, but it has some fairly useful equipment."  
  
The group scattered to examine the condition the equipment was in.  
  
"Everythin seems to be barely working," Billy told them. "The generators are keeping them at their lowest power levels."  
  
"So we can use them?"  
  
"Yes. I think that if we're here long enough I can find a way to hook the fragments of the Zeo Crystal to them to bring the power levels up."  
  
"Good. We'd appreciate it if you'd do that."  
  
Billy was taken aback by Kat's tone of voice. While her words had suggested a request her tone had quiet obviously made it an order. Still they had been under a tremendous amount of stress for the past day or so. Manners weren't high on their list of priorities.  
  
That was the moment Goldar and the Putties teleported in. "Hello humans. I don't know how some of you survived but you won't be so lucky a second time."  
  
"You don't know your new powers yet. I'll handle Goldar," Rito volunteered, reaching for his sword.  
  
"There are others who will deal with you, traitor. I want Tommy."  
  
"Then you've got me. I can beat you anytime, place or reality, with powers or without."  
  
"No! The only one who gets to kill Goldar is me."  
  
"Strong words, Katherine. Especially from one of the weakest members of the Power Ra-aahhh!" Goldar hastily parried a blow from from Kat's newly summoned sword. Diamond hard and still sharpened with magic it could easily penetrate Goldar's armor if she got the chance.  
  
Meanwhile all the others were experiencing the first battle against the new Putties. Finster had spent months improving them. They were larger than before and stronger.  
  
Rito was quickly carving through them with his sword.  
  
Adam was fighting them them off with his staff andif they got to close he was pushing them back with high pressure blasts of water.  
  
Trini didn't have any plants to control but she had her martial arts skills and her boomerang struck two or three Putties on each throw and each return.  
  
Skull had never fought like this before. He was allowing the Putties' blows to bounce off his reflective shield. Then he was striking them with his nunchuks or throwing them around with the self-defense moves he learned in the junior police patrol.  
  
Aisha had no illusion about how out of practice she was fighting. She simply fried the Putties with fire until the clay they were made out of crumbled into dust.  
  
The Morphin Warriors had dealt with Cogs, Pirahnatrons, and Quantrons so no Putty, no matter how tough was going to be difficult. Only Billy was having any trouble.  
  
He had dispatched the first few with relative ease but since he was suffering from double withdrawl from the Power and was fatigued from digging he began to tire quickly. Seeing this the other five formed a circle around him.  
  
Kat lashed out with her new telepathy and squeezed Goldar's mind. The space monkey screamed and collapsed. Kat reversed her sword and brought it down as Goldar scrambled for his teleport belt. Luckily for him he hit the recall button. Kat's sword drove itself into the floor.  
  
"Come back, you coward! I'm not finished with you yet!"  
  
The last of the Putties was falling about that time.  
  
"We can't use this place as a base," Adam pointed out.  
  
"You're right. See if anything here is portable and head back to the cave. We'll see about setting up there."  
*****  
  
"How did it go, Goldar?"  
  
"Not well. The Gem Warriors are powerful adversaries. The others didn't seem to have any powers but I can't explain how they survived or why there two Trini's. I think I should warn you that they aren't going to have the same problems with killing they did. Katherine tried to kill me."  
  
"Well, she didn't succeed obviously. But I'm glad they are going to have some fight in them. It will make victory that much sweeter."  
  
"You returned at a excellent time. We are preparing to destroy another capital city."  
  
"I think we should tap into the communications networks first," Kevin suggested. "The threat may be enough to get them to surrender."  
  
"An excellent idea."  
  
Dark Specter once again used Serpenterra's communications systems to break into the Earth's broadcasts. "Greetings humans. Your time to surrender is is up so obviously another demonstration of our power is needed. Our next target is Moscow the capital of Russia."  
  
Kevin had suggested that city because when he had last been on Earth the Soviet Union had been one of the Earth's greatest powers. Though it had dissolved and Russia wasn't as powerful as it once was, it was still the capital of a large population and had many nuclear weapons at it's disposal.  
******  
  
Their egotism proved to be a mistake. The Gem Warriors had been in the process of seeing which if any equipment could be transportedto other locations when the alarm went off. A monitor flickered to life and showed the broadcast.  
  
"Oh,man we've got to find a way to stop them."  
  
"How? These powers are fairly impressive but we wouldn'tbe anything but gnats against Serpenterra."  
  
"Um, my teleporter has a return button," Rito offered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we could get inside," the native Trini realized. "We wouldn't have to deal with Serpenterra, just it's pilots."  
  
"Everyone gather around Rito."  
  
"We're coming to," Tommy insisted.  
  
"Don't bother trying to change our minds," Jason put in.  
  
Billy approached but the others pushed him back.   
  
"You're tired, you're in more withdrawl than us, and you understand these machines better than any of us. You'd be better off trying to see what can be transported to the Gem Warriors base."  
  
Billy reluctantly agreed and the others departed.  
******  
  
They arrived just as Master Vile was about to activate the city destroyer. A wave of fire moved him away from the controls.  
  
The heroes quickly split up to deal with their opponents.  
  
Jason fought Rygog and was having significantly better luck than his double. had. Rygog was a bit diappointed to findthis one wasm't as out of practice as the deceased Jason Scottof this reality.  
  
Kim and Zack were double-teaming Elgar and were to quickfor him.  
  
Trini was battling the injured Scorpina. That was giving Trini the advantage in what would otherwise be a very even fight.  
  
Tommy had morphed and was battling Kevin in his battle armor.  
  
Kat was once again trying to kill Goldar.  
  
Skull and Trini, the Gem Warrior, were attacking Scarliss. They were working well together fairly well since Trini couldn't use her plant control and Skull was inexperienced in battle.  
  
Adam was using high pressure water blasts to keep Dark Specter away from the city destroyer. With his size and strength he didn't want to have to fight him hand-to-hand.  
  
Aisha was finding it hard to hit Master Vile. With three sets of eyes he could see almost ant attack coming and block it. Still she was keeping him busy.  
  
Rito muscled himself through the scientists. Finster was tossed aside easily but his blows just bounced off Porto's thick suit. Orbus pushed himself into the ball and Klank swung him hitting Rito in the gut. Rito brought his sword down slicing through the chain and sending Orbus flying. He grabbed Klank and threw him into Porto. "Outta my way. I'm trashing that city destroyer."  
  
His sword sliced into the control panel repeatedly, destroying delicate circuity. "I di it!"  
  
"Rito did the job. Everyone get out of here. I'm going to finish Goldar."  
  
Hearing that everyone except Tommy broke off and headed for Rito. Tommy headed for Kat grabbed her, and brought her back.  
******  
  
"Hey guys, Mission accomplished?"  
  
"Yeah, how're you doing?"  
  
"All right. I've disconnected some equipment, transported some also."  
  
No one paid much attention as Tommy powered down and dragged Kat away.  
******  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"To knock some sense into your head. That stunt back there would hae been suicide. You might've kille dGoldar but you wouldn't have killed all of them."  
  
"So what? The other would be fine without me and they'd have one less opponent."  
  
"Bull. Look, I've considered suicide several times, but I always realized it wasn't the answer. That applies to in battles too. You can't just throw your life away to take someone with you in a fight. You're their leader, Kat and they need you."  
  
Kat didn't get a chance to respond as he vanished in a flash of light.  
  
When she returned to the others she found the other Morphin Warriors had vanished as well.  
  
"Do you think they're all right?" Skull asked.  
  
"They seemed to know what they're doing. I think they'll be fine."  
  
The End 


End file.
